zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Renita Ryder/Relationships
This page is comprised of Renita Ryder's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Due to her serious and rather aloof personality, Renita comes off as insensitive to other people's feelings. Despite this, she shows great dedication to fighting evil beings and protecting the innocent. Affiliations Ryder Clan Renita is well-trained and expertly trained member of the Ryder Clan of demon slayers. Having been immersed in their principles and tactics at a young age, she upholds the Ryder duty of protecting the world from malevolent and evil beings. Her loyalty to the Ryder Clan is so intense that Dragen refers to it as them having brainwashed her and indoctrinated her into being a loyal servant. Ren counters this however, citing that they found her at the lowest point in her life and gave her everything, so she resolves to give them nothing less in return. Relatives *Henry and Evelyn Kingsley (birth parents) *Temperance Kingsley (younger sister) *Raymond and Rita Ryder (adoptive parents) *Reginald and Remington Ryder (adoptive cousins) Henry and Evelyn Kingsley Originally, Renita deeply loved her parents and cared for them, even after they abandoned her at an orphanage out of fear for her powers. She held on to hope that they would return for her, but after a year, she eventually came to accept that they had abandoned her. Because of this, she began to develop deep self-esteem issues, believing that something was wrong with her. Though she eventually found acceptance with the Ryder Clan, she still holds on to much resentment towards them even after learning about their regret and attempts to find her years later. Raymond and Rita Ryder Raymond and Rita Ryder are Ren's adoptive parents. They came to the London orphanage she was abandoned at by her birth parents to specifically search for her. Though she attempted to push them away, she was shocked at Raymond's level of understanding of her abilities and situation. Ren holds a great deal of respect, adoration and gratitude towards them for taking her in and making her feel accepted. Reginald Ryder Renita appears to be relatively close to her two adoptive cousins as Remy believed Renita was the one who informed Reginald of his location. Reggie, however, denied Ren's involvement. Remington Ryder In particular, Ren has a fairly close relationship with her adoptive cousin Remy. Following the death of his parents, Remy went to live with her and completed his training under her tutelage. According to Remy, Ren was a very harsh trainer, but her methods were efficient and often achieved excellent results. Temperance Kingsley Temperance Kingsley is Renita's younger sister, who she did not know existed until she ended up reuniting with her birth parents. To her surprise, Temperance exhibited the same sixth sense power that Ren possessed. When asked by Dragen, Renita revealed that she did not feel anything specific towards her sister, since they barely knew each other, but the least she chose to do was present Temperance with the same opportunity and chance that she was given by the Ryder Clan as a child. Friends Shadow Strikers Though their initial interactions were rather rocky due to Renita's aloof personality, she eventually developed a deep respect for her cousin's friends as both warriors and close friends. Love interest Dragen Renita first met Dragen immediately following one of her exorcism missions. She sensed the demon's powerful aura and stopped him from stealing from a truck carrying museum artifacts. Though he managed to get away, she was able to track and follow him all the way to Los Angeles, where she again foiled his attempts to steal the same artifact. Must to her annoyance, Dragen has the habit of commenting on her attractiveness and calling her by several nicknames, such as "Hot stuff", "Beautiful" and most notably, "Red". During their last battle, Ren was able to match Dragen's strength with her equipment and creativity. During this, Dragen deduced that she was not a member of the Ryder Clan by blood and accused them of having kidnapped and indoctrinated her. Ren was quick to counter this and explained that they did not kidnap her nor did they do anything to her that she wasn't comfortable with. She then begins to empathize with Dragen, citing their similar experience in trying to please unloving parents, hers which eventually abandoned her because of her powers. She then explains her loyalty and devotion to the Ryders is due to them having found her at the lowest point in her life and gave her everything she wanted: acceptance and love. When pressed, Ren admits that she does not believe Dragen to be redeemable, but is only trying as a favor to Drago, who does. When an explosive mishap causes Dragen to accidentally and fatally stab her, she is surprised to see that he seems regretful and sad. In her final moments, Dragen admits that he doesn't consider this an honorable victory, that he never wanted to kill her and that she was the only one who could ever match him in battle. To her surprise, Dragen instead chose to save her life, using his heat vision to seal her wound. She later returned the favor by shooting an arrow in Shen Du's to prevent him from pulling Dragen into the vault as well. Several months later, Dragen had apparently been following Renita and setting fires to empty buildings in an attempt to get her attention. This seemed to work since she agreed to take him on as her partner during missions, though she refused to grant him access to Ryder HQ. Enemies Mo Wang and Shen Du Though she barely had any direct interaction with either Mo Wang and Shen Du, she fought hard to ensure that Shen Du would not succeed in freeing Mo Wang. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z